Host Plants of Indonesian Herbivorous Ladybirds Wiki
'List of Plant Families　植物の科のリスト' *Ranunculaceae　キンポウゲ科 *Urticaceae　イラクサ科 *Actinidiaceae　マタタビ科 *Cucurbitaceae　ウリ科 *Fabaceae　マメ科 *Vitaceae　ブドウ科 *Solanaceae　ナス科 *Lamiaceae　シソ科 *Oleaceae　モクセイ科 *Gesneriaceae　イワタバコ科 *Acanthaceae　キツネノマゴ科 *Asteraceae　キク科 *unidentified species　所属不明 'List of Epilachnine Beetles　マダラテントウ族のリスト' *''Henosepilachna'' *''Epilachna'' *other genus　その他の属 ---- Authors　著者 Naoyuki Fujiyama　藤山 直之 Faculty of Science, Yamagata University: Associate Professor, Doctor of Philosophy Susumu Nakano　中野 進 Faculty of Human Environmental Studies, Hiroshima Shudo University: Professor, Doctor of Science Sih Kahono　シ カホノ Research Center for Biology, Indonesian Institute of Science: Senior Researcher, Doctor of Philosophy Idrus Abbas　イドルス アッバス ex. Faculty of Science, Andalas University: Professor, Doctor of Science Haruo Katakura　片倉 晴雄 The Hokkaido University Museum, Hokkaido University: Doctor of Science Preface (for printed version) The tremendous diversity of insect-plant relationships provides us an excellent arena to investigate various ecologically and evolutionary intriguing issues such as biogeography and speciation. For Indonesian herbivorous ladybird beetles (Coleoptera: Coccinellidae: Epilachninae), enormous information on their host-use has been accumulated thus far through a series of intentional faunal surveys started in middle 1980's, making us to perceive the importance of host plant information for exploration into taxonomic relationships among epilachnine beetles and their evolutionary processes of diversification as well as for accurate identification of beetles. However, mainly due to the difficulty of exact identification of both tropical host plants and beetles themselves, such information was sometimes scattered over researchers with tentative and/or personal reference codes. This publication was firstly planned to integrate such scattered information into the common reference. We also made efforts to construct this book as an useful guide to find epilachnine beetles in Indonesian fields. Please understand that this book is not an authoritative atlas for tropical plants; another aim of this publication is offering a source to ask botanists' advice on exact plant names and any additional information. Although we have owed to several botanists during editing process (see Acknowledgements), plant taxonomic affiliations appear in this book often based on identification (sometimes tentative ones) by ourselves with other literatures. Therefore, please confirm the accuracy of each scientific name of plants on one's own responsibility, if someone other than the authors tries to quote any description of plants from this publication. All photos of plants in this book were basically taken at the locality where infestation with epilachnine beetles was recorded. Species name of epilachnine beetles based on identification by H. Katakura. Please consult authors about detailed conditions of each case. Naoyuki Fujiyama Acknowledgements We wish to express our sincere gratitude to the following specialists who kindly identified host plants of epilachnine beetles: Dr. H. Nagamasu (The Kyoto University Museum, Japan; West Sumatran plants and Cyrtandra), Dr. D. Symon (Botanic Gardens of Adelaide and State Herbarium, Australia; Sumatran Solanaceae), Dr. C. Jeffrey (Royal Botanic Garden, Kew, England; Sumatran Cucurbitaceae), Dr. H. Schaefer (University of Munich, Germany; Momordica cochinchinensis and Thladiantha cordifolia), Prof. T. Yahara (Kyushu University, Japan; Boehmeria macrophylla and Debregeasia wallichiana), Dr. H. Hatta (The National Science Museum, Japan; Vernonia arborea), Dr. H. Koyama (National Science Museum, Tsukuba, Japan; Sumatran Mikania), Prof. Emeritus H. Ohhashi (Tohoku University, Japan; Centrosema pubescens), Mr. R. Tamin (Andalas University, Indonesia; West Sumatran plants), Ms. Nurainas (Andalas University, Indonesia; Sumatran Urticaceae), Dr. Rugayah (Herbarium Bogoriense, Indonesia; Momordica cochinchinensis), Dr. Willem DeWilde and Dr. Brigitta DeWilde (Leiden University, Netherlands; Sumatran Thladiantha), and Prof. J. Yokoyama (Yamagata University, Japan). We also extend our thanks to Prof. K. Nakamura (Kanazawa University, Japan), Prof. Emeritus M. Hotta (Kagoshima University, Japan), Dr. N. Utami (Herbarium Bogoriense, Indonesia), Mr. Asril (Andalas University, Indonesia), Mr. Z. Patriyanus (Padang, Indonesia), Dr. W. A. Noerdjito (Puslit Biologi, LIPI, Indonesia), Dr. Sri Hartini (Puslit Biologi, LIPI, Indonesia), and many other persons for their support in our research activity and field survey. SN wish to express his thanks to INPEX Foundation for generous support during his stay in Padang, Indonesia. This study was carried out with the permission of Lembaga Ilmu Pengentahuan Indonesia (LIPI), and was funded partly by Grants-in-Aid for International Scientific Research from the Ministry of Education, Science, Sports and Culture of Japan (Nos. 02041033, 05041086, 08041141), by the Grants-in-Aid for Scientific Research from Japan Society for the Promotion of Science (JSPS) (Nos. 11691161, 14204081, 16770010, 18207005), and by the 21th Century Center of Excellence (COE) Program on 'Neo-Science of Natural History' (financed by the Ministry of Education, Science, Sports, Culture, and Technology of Japan). Category:Content